Unusual Allies
by Sketchboy22
Summary: After assumed OT's steal property from Hollywood Studios, Finn and the other Keepers investigate
1. Chapter 1

"So what's our next mission?" Finn asked

He and the other 'keepers' sat at a table in Wayne's apartment above the Firehouse

"Recently, we've had some trouble over at Hollywood Studios" Wayne said "We're not exactly sure what's been going on- our reports are vague"  
"We're going in blind?" Maybeck asked  
"Looks like it, but at least we're prepared- right?" Willa said  
"You five had better get on your way then, the parks closed just a few minutes ago" Wayne said, looking at his watch

Finn and the others got up and left the apartment, quickly glancing around Main Street- they ran to the gates and left for Hollywood Studios, entering what they called 'DHI Shadow'  
"I really wish he'd give us more of a heads up" Maybeck said as they walked  
"You heard what he said, the reports he got were spotty at best" Philby replied  
"Yeah, but aren't they supposed to know what's going on before they send us there?"  
"Maybe it was urgent" Charlene said  
Maybeck grunted in response as they reached the park

"So...what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Willa asked  
Finn and the others shrugged  
"I don't know- keep an eye out for Overtakers and look for clues?"  
"Sounds like a plan" Maybeck said  
He and Willa walked towards the giant replica of Mickey's sorceror hat  
"Let's go this way" Finn said, leading the remaining keepers towards the water tower

Passing the billboard with Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman, Philby spoke

"What do you think the Overtakers are planning this time?"  
"It could be they aren't planning anything" Charlene said  
"As if, you heard what Wayne said- someone or something has been causing trouble here"  
"What if something happens on the Great Movie Ride?"

They all shuddered

Nearing the water tower, a black blur came racing out of a nearby cafe- pushing out and knocking over tables and chairs as it went

The three ducked behind one of the upturned tables thrown from the resturant

The blur skidded before turning and zooming down the street, towards the gates

"What was that?" Finn asked  
"No idea" Charlene said  
"I might have a hunch..." Philby said

Willa and Maybeck came running into view  
"What- was that?" Willa asked  
"We were looking around and saw this van come barreling down the street" Maybeck explained  
"Was that what it was?"  
"Who would be driving a car at this time of night? And in the park?"  
"We might find our answers in there" Finn said, pointing to the cafe

The five DHIs walked into the ruined cafe, avoiding the silverware and overturned tables and chairs, poles atattched to ropes were knocked over in the middle of the cafe, upon closer inspection five cardboard cut-outs littered the ground, Philby picked up one of the cut-outs and studied it

"What's that?" Maybeck asked  
"Smart Ass" Philby responded  
"Hey!"  
"Pardon my language, but look"

He turned the cut-out to face the others, a weasel in a pink suit and tie wearing a pink fedora with a dark pink band holding a gun

"I recognize him from somewhere..."  
"Ever seen 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'?"  
"Only once" Finn said  
"Well there's this character, Judge Doom, and these weasels are like his police force"  
"So if they're here-"  
"Doom isn't, because he's not represented in any of the parks" Willa finished  
"Well that's all good and dandy, but which of the OT's would steal a van that was used in some movie?" Maybeck asked  
"It was a Dodge Humpback" Philby corrected "And the weasels themselves might have stolen it"  
"But they aren't seen anywhere except-"  
"On that one ride in ToonTown"  
"But why would they come all the way over here just to take their car?"  
"It's quite possible they're Overtakers, given that they're villians in the movie"  
"Well let's get back to Wayne and see what he has to say about this"

They all agreed and walked back to Main Street

"That old van was stolen, you say?" Wayne asked  
"It was there, now it's not- I'd say 'yeah'" Maybeck said  
"We haven't had any activity in ToonTown in a few days-"  
"Should we go and check it out?"  
"That would probably be the best thing to do, if not, we've got to figure out why the OTs would want to take that car from the cafe"  
The group once again left the apartment and headed to ToonTown

"This looks like the right place" Philby said as the group stopped in front of Roger Rabbit's Car-toon Spin

"Gee, what gave that away?" Maybeck said "The yellow cab hanging on the front of the building?"  
Finn rolled his eyes at Maybeck's sarcasm  
"We'd better get moving, we've got about five hours until dawn"  
The group entered the waiting/loading area where a line of cabs sat motionless  
"Am I missing something? Isn't there only one cab in that movie?"  
"These are supposed to be Benny's cousin, Lenny"

Philby had, once again, done his homework

Finn led the others past the cage full of props and down the tracks, avoiding the cabs as they went  
"Well that solves that" Willa said, pointing ahead to the first scene  
Finn had been on this ride a few times before when he was younger, the first part of the ride was always Roger and Benny spinning out of control as Doom's henchmen poured Dip onto the road, but there was one thing wrong with the scene

The statues of the weasels were missing

"Keep an eye out guys, we don't know how dangerous they could be, if at all"  
"They've got knives and guns, I think that qualifies as pretty dangerous" Maybeck quipped  
"Shhhh, what's that?" Charlene said

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Thunk*

*Whhhhhiiiiiirrrrrr*

"Someone started the ride"  
"-or something"

The headlights of the cabs shone on the group as they were pulled forward on the track  
"Ugh, not this again" Charlene said, remembering their experience in the Small World ride  
"Move with the cars, maybe we'll find something further inside"  
"Uh, no thank you, we found what we came for- those ferrets are gone, let's go"  
"Weasels"  
"Whatever"

"Maybe we missed something back in the waiting line..."  
"Willa, could you and Philby go check towards the enterance?" Finn suggested "The rest of us can look further into the ride"  
"Yeah, let's go" She said  
She and Philby retreated, leaving Finn, Maybeck, and Charlene to inspect the rest of the ride

X

"So..." Willa said  
"So..."  
"What should we start to look for?"  
"To be honest, I don't really know"  
"Where would those weasels escape to? They wouldn't fit in anywhere else in the parks..."  
Philby remained silent  
Willa and Philby continued to inspect the pre-show to the ride, looking for any clues to the weasel's whereabouts.

"Hang on, let me try something" Philby said

He walked to one of the fake doors in the hall and knocked  
"Hmm, guess that didn't work the way I thought it would..."  
"What where you hoping to do?"  
"I just thought-"

The peephole on the door slid open

"What's the password?" a deep, rumbling voice asked

**A/N: I'm torn whether I should continue this or not, let me know what you guys think- either PM or reviews work.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is creepy" Charlene said as she, Finn, and Maybeck walked through the next part of the ride

The setting was some sort of power plant, and they'd just reached a scene where a weasel in a straight-jacket was shocking Roger with a power chord, or he was supposed to, the figure of the weasel was missing, just like the first three.  
The ride gave the impression of the plant exploding, followed by cartoonish explosion decals on movable walls, which slid out of the way when the cabs rolled through.

"This is one of the weirdest rides I've ever seen" Maybeck commented  
"I think it'd make more sense if you saw the movie" Finn replied  
Maybeck rolled his eyes as they continued

X

"Well that was pretty pointless" Maybeck said, jumping off the tracks and onto the loading platform  
"Not exactly, we know that seven of those figures are gone" Charlene pointed out

Philby and Willa came running up to them  
"What's wrong? Are the Overtakers here?"  
"Not...exactly..." Philby panted  
"What then?"  
"You just need to see this" Willa said, leading them to a fake door in the wall

"So?"

Philby knocked on the door

"What are we waiting fo-"

The eyehole on the door slid open

"What's the password?"

"Walt sent me" Philby responded

It slid shut and seconds later the door creaked open

A tall gorilla in the top half of a tux glared at the five

"Nice monkey suit" Philby said

"Wise ass" he rumbled

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Willa asked  
"When else would I get another shot?" Philby smiled

"Am I missing something? Why would that door be here?" Maybeck asked  
"The only reason I can think of is-" Willa was cut off by Philby

"Everyone- welcome to the Ink and Paint club" he said, looking into the room

X

"You know, if you'd have told me a month ago that we'd be sitting in a bar with a bunch of cartoon characters, I'd have said you were nuts" Maybeck said

"You're telling me, it's going to take a while to get used to all of this"

The five DHI's stood near the back of the club, an octopus moving its many arms about behind the bar.

"Not that this isn't fun and all, but shouldn't we be getting back?"  
"Yeah, I guess we should, there's alw-"

The whole club fell silent, even the performers on stage had stopped

"What? What's going on?" Charlene whispered  
"Guys, look over there, then turn away" Philby advised

One by one, they all glanced towards the entrance quickly, then averted their gazes

"_Weasels_"

"How are we going to get out? They're blocking the only way out of here"  
"Let's just wait until they sit down, then we can get out"  
"Like it's ever been that easy"  
"It should just-"

"Well looky what we got here, boys"  
They simultaneously turned and saw the weasel in pink leading the other four  
"Hey" Finn said nonchalantly  
"You must be those D-H-I's I keep hearin' about" Pinky said  
"Uh, yeah..."  
"Well you're comin' with us then" He said, waving his pistol at him  
"What? Why?"  
"You got an important meetin' with the Judge"  
"Uh-no, we should actually be going now" Finn said, getting up  
The blue weasel in the mashed gambler's hat and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth pointed his Tommy Gun at them  
"You ain't goin' anywhere"

"Look! Dip!" Philby shouted

The five weasels turned their heads to where Philby was pointing, the DHI's took their chance and bolted past the gorilla guarding the door and out of the ride

"Look, it's the missing van" Finn said, spying the car outside the entrance to the ride  
"Hop in, we can get away in this" Maybeck said  
"What? But none of us can drive!" Charlene replied  
"I do, I've got my learner's permit" He said, holding out a driver's license  
"What? When did you get that?"  
"Seriously? Get in" He said, climbing into the driver's seat  
"I don't think there's enough room"  
"Just hurry up! They're coming!"

Luckily, the keys to the van were still in the ignition, Maybeck turned the key and the engine stalled

"C'mon! C'mon!"  
"Here they come!"

"Hey Roger, is that you?" A voice called from the back of the paddy wagon  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Maybeck groaned  
Philby slid open the hatch and looked inside  
"Everyone out! And open the back doors!"  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it!"

They piled out of the van and ran to the back, once the doors opened, a yellow cab rushed out  
"Hop in, I'll drive" Maybeck said  
"No, I'll drive" the cab said, opening the doors  
The DHI's got in  
"Can you believe it? They busted me for driving on the sidewalk!" The cab complained "It was only for a couple of miles"  
They all strapped in and the cab took off

"Outta my way, pencil-neck!" He shouted, startling a security guard

The weasels ran out of building and spied the open doors of the van

"They sprung the cab!" Wheezy shouted

The weasels jumped into the van and took off after the cab and the five DHI's

X

"Do you think we lost them?" Willa asked  
"I don't know" Finn said, looking around the corner "I think we did, I don't see their van anywhere" "Thanks for getting us out of there" Philby said  
"Don't mention it, by the way, if you ever need a ride, just stick out your thumb" Benny said turning the corner and flying down the street

"You think he went to go find Roger?"  
"I'm not sure, his figure wasn't missing from the ride"  
"Do you remember what Smarty said? About taking us to Doom?"  
"But how? Unless he was talking about Frollo, which I doubt"  
"I think Maleficent might've had something to do with it"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really- what we need to figure out is what they'd want with us"  
"To keep us out of the way? Duh"  
"Let's go tell Wayne, maybe he'll be able to shed some light on this, it's almost dawn anyway"

The DHI's walked the short distance to the firehouse and found themselves in Wayne's apartment

"Ah, back so soon?" Wayne asked "If you were back any later, I would've thought you were kidnapped"  
He meant it as a joke  
"We almost were" Finn said "those weasels from the ride in ToonTown almost got us at that club"  
"Club? What club?"  
"Bongo let us into a hidden room in the waiting line, then they chased us out of there and Benny helped us get away"  
"I'll have to warn security to close the ride until we can get it running again, as for those hidden rooms you mentioned, it should be fine for now- at least until we can keep it locked until closing"  
"It's almost dawn, can we get back home now?" Maybeck asked  
"Yes, I've got the Return right here" Wayne said, pulling out the button

He pressed it, and sent the DHI's back to their beds.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn! Finn! Wake up!"  
"Huh? What?" Finn asked, sitting up in his bed  
"I've been yelling at you for five minutes!" His sister said  
"Guess I'm a heavy sleeper..."  
"Right, Mom sent me up here to tell you breakfast is ready"  
"Alright, I'll be down soon"

She nodded and left the room

Finn jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed for school, he grabbed his sneakers and headed downstairs to the kitchen where his mother and sister were already at the table

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead" His mother said "You must have been having a good dream" "Not exactly..." He muttered "So where's dad?"  
"Your father is sick with the flu, must've caught it last week...anyway, he's upstairs resting, I don't want either of you to disturb him"  
"Yes, mom" they both replied

Finn scarfed down his breakfast and hurried out the door, his sister trying to keep up  
"What's your hurry, today?" She asked  
"Nothing, just need to get some homework finished before school"  
"If you do it the night before instead of hanging out with your friends all the time, you wouldn't need to hurry in the mornings"  
"I know, I know"  
Finn and his sister said their goodbyes as they went off to their first period classes

X

"I wish they wouldn't give us so much homework" Dill complained  
"Eh, it's not that bad" Finn said, carrying two textbooks with one arm and his backpack with the other "Says you"  
Finn and Dill continued walking until they reached Finn's house

"Hey, family of yours visiting?" Dill asked  
"No, why?"  
"There's a van parked in your driveway" He said, pointing to it

Not just any van though...

"They shouldn't have been able to find us-" Finn whispered to himself  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
"Uh, nothing, I'll see you later Dill"  
"Bye" He said, walking away

Finn ran past the van and into the house  
"Mom? Jen?" He asked, doing a sweep of the house

He found no-one however, no-one except-

"Good to see ya again, kid" the pink suited weasel from the park said

The smoking weasel, the one with the beanie, and him were all in the living room

"What are you doing here?" Finn hissed  
"We got some important business to discuss with you and your friends, kid"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, and stop calling me 'kid'"  
"What? You still mad about that scuffle in the club?"  
"No, I'm not, what I am mad about is you trying to capture us"  
"Capture ya? Na, I made all that stuff up about the Judge"  
"Why?" he asked suspiciously  
"Had to keep up appearances, couldn't just have anyone hearin' about what we wanted with ya"  
"What exactly did you want?"  
"Just ta talk, jeez"  
"I don't believe you"  
"I didn't expect ya to, but we do want ta talk with all of ya"  
"No"  
"Let you and your friends decide that"  
"...and if I refuse?"

"Let me show ya somethin'" He said, leading me outside to the van

I just now noticed the weasel in the green suit sitting in the driver's seat, boredly picking his teeth with his dagger, along with the weasel in the straight jacket.

He pulled open the back door of the paddy wagon, revealing his sister, bound and gagged, with a look of terror on her face

"I'm sorry, kid" He said seemingly sincere "It's kind of in our nature"

"Let her go"

"I can't, after all of us sit down and have a nice long chat, then we'll let her go"  
He slammed the door closed and turned to Finn  
"I really didn't want to do this..."  
"Then let her go" he repeated  
"Like I said, I can't"

With that, he and the other weasels jumped into the van and sped off

'You'd better run' Finn thought angrily 'There's no telling what I'll do to you when we catch up to you'

Finn reached for the phone in his pocket and shot off a text to each of the other DHI's

**Weasels have sister, crossover as soon as possible?**

He waited, until he recieved a text from Philby

**Have to as soon as possible, tell Amanda, get to Firehouse**

After a quick call to Amanda and filling her in on the situation, Finn ran to his room and laid down on his bed  
He had trouble getting to sleep as images of his sister flashed in his head

He managed to doze off, and woke up in DHI form near the statue of Goofy sitting on the bench on Main Street.

A crowd of small children gasped and crowded around Finn

Finn began to recite the lines he'd memorized for his DHI audition, hoping that the group would eventually get bored and move on- they didn't, and Philby's DHI came running into view  
"We've got an important mission" was all he said  
"I'm right behind you"  
Philby and Finn ran, and in the process lost the small group of fans

Inside the Firehouse, the other DHI's were gathered with a somewhat disgruntled Wayne  
"You still shouldn't have crossed over in broad daylight, much too risky"  
"They've got my sister, we didn't have a choice" Finn said  
"I have a feeling that's exactly what they wanted you to do, have they said what they wanted?"  
"The one in pink said they wanted to talk to all of us"  
"Talk? Why would they kidnap your sister if they just wanted to talk?" Maybeck asked  
"This is very strange, if they'd just take her, that must mean something big is happening-" Wayne said, turning back to the DHI's "-I need you five to figure this out"  
"Where should we start?" Willa asked  
"We can start by finding those weasels" Finn growled  
"Yes, that would most likely be the best place to start, but be careful, this could very well be a trap"

"Let's just go..." Finn said, exiting the Firehouse

X

"I'm dreaming- I-I must be dreaming, none of this is happening right now" Jen said to herself "Of course I'm dreaming- I'm seeing weasels"

Since being brought to the hideout, they had released her from the rope and gag they'd used on her.

The one in the straight jacket was staring at her with its swirling eyes  
'Please get here soon, Finn...anyone...'

She hugged her knees as the weasel continued to watch her.

**A/N: I know one of the books said Finn has a sister, but couldn't remember her name, so I just made one up**


End file.
